


Cherry-Flavored Circuits

by thewitchofgeek (orphan_account)



Category: Chobits, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, Freya!Will, M/M, Minoru!Pacifica, The kids just went to their uncles and nothing wierd happened, but that's it, chobit!Bill, chobit!Will, mcgucket happened, sort of Chii!Bill, the on switch is the tonsils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thewitchofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Re-read the first chapter if you had read it in it's shorter form, it has been elongated.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines was late, and by late, it wasn't five minutes, or ten. That would have been justifiable by the powers that be. No, he was a full hour late to his weekly meeting with his sister.

Currently, he was stuck in traffic behind a garbage truck, which was currently taking its sweet time loading a trash heap containing a dead body into the back of it. Dipper blinked. He couldn't have possibly seen that right, he thought, but instinct had him leaping out of his car to check.

Upon further investigation, it wasn't a dead body. It couldn't have been, what with the wires sticking out from under an eyepatch and the odd horn-like ports on its head. The brunette had heard of these, humanoid computers that could mimic life to an amazing level of detail. They cost more than he made in a year - so why was one in the trash? Well, if there was one thing his Grunkle Stan had taught him, it was to never pass up an opportunity. He gulped nervously. The garbage men were occupied and not even looking in his direction. Dipper hesitated a second, but very quickly dragged the android into his car, never noticing that a chip had fallen out from one of the ports.

By the time Dipper had gotten to his sister's apartment, he had since broken several traffic laws, and possibly had stolen property on the shotgun seat. Upon thinking about it, the brunette realized that Grunkle Stan would probably be crying tears of joy, what with innocent little Dipper all grown up into a felon. This... this didn't sit well with him. In the least. As he opened up his mouth to sigh, he found his eyes greeted with a blur of bright color and his mouth full of lollipop.

"Who's your friend?" the blur asked, constantly moving around the car, trying to get a better look at the android beside him. Dipper sighed. That was definitely his sister, all right. His brain finally having the time to process the shock and then the flavor of the lollipop, he discovered it was cherry, which was the opposite of to his liking. Jokingly, he crammed it in the android's mouth.

"Just found him in the dumpster, Mabes."

Hair rose on the back of his neck as a slight hum pierced the air. "You found who in the dumpster?"

Dipper could not have screamed at a higher pitch if he tried.

The robot tilted it's head, taking the lollipop out of it's mouth. "Again, you found who in the dumpster?"

Dipper raised a shaky finger towards the persocom, which only cocked its head in faux contemplation - because it certainly couldn't be real emotion.

Mabel took this opportunity to cut in. "What's your name? Do you know who your owner is?" 

The persocom looked blankly forward, a glint in its remaining eye. "Searching..." The glint vanished. "Dunno! Everything's a clean slate in my processors."

At this, Dipper had realized what Mabel was thinking. "Mabel, no." His sister only grinned wider, jumping into the driver's side backseat, whispering in his ear "Dipper, yes. Grunkle Stan would see this as an opportunity~" she sang.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this, Mabes. This is a terrible idea. What if I get arrested for property theft? Besides, I have no idea how persocoms work!"

Mabel grinned wider. "But I do. And a contact of mine, a frenemy of yours, works in the field. She built Waddles Mk II for me, after all."

Dipper could clearly see he was not going to win this argument, turning to the android with a sigh. "Well, until we find your owner, I'm going to be taking care of you... uh..." He frantically looked around, searching for something to give him an idea for a name. His gaze landed on an envelope stuck to the persocom's shoe. "Bill. Your temporary name is Bill."

"Bill, huh?" the android said quietly, testing the name out. "I LIKE IT!" it said, practically screaming its approval. But a niggling voice in the back of Bill's mind said it was awfully similar to someone else's - someone important... If they could only remember.


	2. A Picture of a Persocom!Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-read the first chapter if you had read it in it's shorter form, it has been elongated.

An author's attempt to get out what her idea of persocom!Bill looks like.


End file.
